howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann
Trader Johann is a seafaring trader who visits Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter for. History In Riders of Berk In Dragon Flower Trader Johann came to Berk and was surprised to see that the inhabitants of Berk had made peace with the dragons. He also inadvertently gave Mildew a batch of Blue Oleander flowers, which were poisonous to dragons in exchange for some of his cabbage. He also traded a botany book to Fishlegs in exchange for a dragon teeth necklace. He appeared again in "Breakneck Bog," having lost his ship while traveling through the bog. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were tasked with flying Johann to Berk, but instead they left him on a small sea stack in the middle of nowhere. When Johann and his ship were finally brought to Berk, Stoick asked if there was anything he could do for Johann besides having the ship repaired. Johann angrily requested five minutes alone with Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. He made his third appearance in "We Are Family Part II." Stoick saw his ship while searching for Hiccup, and asked for his help to trick the Outcasts. When his ship reaches the shores of Outcast Island, the Outcasts immediately board the ship and start trading. Then Trader Johann opens a trapdoor of his ship, and Stoick, Gobber, and the gang start attacking the Outcasts. They manage to defeat them with Trader Johann's help. In Defenders of Berk Johann is briefly mentioned in "The Flight Stuff". Stoick informed the dragon riders that Johann had overheard the Berserker leader saying that he planned to test it soon. However it turned out Dagur had leaked the information on purpose to lure and trap Hiccup and Toothless. In Frozen, Hiccup brought Johann to Berk after his ship was stuck in the ice. When they got back, the entire village was empty after the Speed Stinger invasion. He helped Fishlegs and Hiccup bring a paralyzed Meatlug to the cove where the tribe was hiding. Hiccup and Toothless later brought Johann back to his ship when the frozen sea thawed and gave Hiccup a bottle of squid ink as thanks. In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", when he went to Berk to trade, he sold Gobber a pile of metal from an undisclosed location. Shortly afterwards, the village of Berk was plagued with a metal thief every night. When Hiccup figured out it was Smothering Smokebreaths and suspected Johann's metal, Johann initially wouldn't confess due to customer confidentiality but was threatened by Stoick, and told them he got it from a Beserker at Breakneck Bog for a great price. Hiccup tells him it was from a Smothering Smokebreath nest and the metal had eggs, but Johann simply states he is sorry. Hiccup and Stoick leave angered and Toothless interrupts Johann before following them. At the end of the episode, to make up for knowingly giving them metal from the suspicious Beserkers and not warning them, they force Johann to sail his ship full of the scrap metal to lure the smothering Smokebreaths away, much to his chagrin and despite his pleas. In Race to the Edge Three years later, in Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I, Johann had his ship stolen by Dagur the Deranged during his escape from Outcast Island. He was then found by Ruffnut, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch near Bucket's and Mulch's ship. Johann then told the riders about Dagur's escape and the theft of his ship. He also told the riders about where he hid his treasure in the Ship's Graveyard and warned them about a heavily booby-trapped ship known as The Reaper. Johann has had dealings with Heather and her Razorwhip, Windshear. He acts as her informant when they raided ships to find Dagur the Deranged. Personality Johann is a likable fellow, and everyone on Berk greatly anticipates his visits. His bargins seem reasonable, and he even gives away an object freely from time to time. Stoick and Gobber seem to enjoy his company and are quite willing to mend his boat when it is damaged. He does not dress in typical Viking garb, and he talks with an English accent. Even though his garb is not typical of a Viking, he does still sail a typical Viking ship. His nationality is unknown, but he does claim Berk to be his favorite island (though he also says that Outcast Island is his favorite Island while in there, but it might have been part of the plan or a marketing tactic.) He is certainly cultured from his many voyages, and because of this he is greatly looked up to by some of the inhabitants of Berk and Outcast Island. Johann may possess fighting prowess, as he claimed to have wrestled a giant squid for its ink, and was willing to act violently toward Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean. However, despite his friendly relations with Berk, he is still a businessman first, as he sold metal from a Beserker to Gobber, despite the fact the two have bad relations, implying he didn't care enough to warn them and when told it had led to all their metal being stolen as eggs were laid in the metal, he simply apologizes and says nothing can be done. Quotes * "Ah, Berk. My favorite of all the islands I travel to." * "Ah, men riding dragons. What a magnificent sight." * "The fog... The fog.." * "Just give me five minutes alone with the three that dropped me back in to ocean!" * "We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your heart and stoke the fires of your imagination." * "How did we miss that?" * "He's out. He's more berserk than ever. And, from the way he was talking, Hiccup, you're number one on his revenge list!" * When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map. One that leads to a graveyard of ships, hidden in that fog bank." * "It's where I store all my treasures and wares." * "I'm sorry, Master Hiccup, but I've been swore to secrecy. The chief of the head-hunting Asmat Tribe from Papua New Guinea couldn't part these lips." * "Oh, Miss Heather! I'm overjoyed you're not dead!" * "What part of this implies rushing into battle on a flying lizard?" School of Dragons Johann was added to School of Dragons to trade produce for money. Rise of Berk Johann has been added to Rise of Berk. In the game, he gathers items needed for collections and trades them a certain amount of wood, fish, or runes. These items can be used towards gaining Battle, Exotic, or even Legendary dragons. Trivia *From his attire, it can be assumed he holds Middle Eastern or eastern European heritage. His name, however, is the German form of "John" ("Johan" or "Jan" is the more usual Scandinavian form). *Johann is the only character with an original design who has never been an antagonist at some point in the series. *Although he is fascinated that Berk has trained dragons, Johann is still nervous around them. *He has a long scar under his left eye. *Johann has a habit of telling long stories about his travels. * He calls Hiccup 'Master Hiccup.' Appearances (First appearance) * * * (mentioned) * * * * }} Gallery Dragons_AndyBialk_2.jpg|Johann concept art Johann and Hiccup on Toothless.jpg Berk on foot.jpg Trader Johann telling a story.jpg Arrival at an abandoned Berk.jpg Johann looking in an abandoned house.jpg It's very wierd.jpg Trader Johann after being farted on by Meatlug.jpg RTTEe1.12.PNG RTTEe1.10.PNG RTTEe1.11.PNG DD S3 RttE E10 0478.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0239.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0259.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Characters